I love you, I hate you
by WhoAmI1990
Summary: Rocky and Ty's love gets in the way of their happiness. Rated T just to be safe. AU. I do not own the characters.
1. Chapter 1  Rocky's POV

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot**

**Rocky's POV **

I love you, Ty, and not in the sisterly way. I'm in love with you.

Of course, I would never tell you that.

I do know that it is wrong to be in love with your sibling, but I can't help it.

I don't want to talk to you because it pains me to.

I know that you will never love me back.

So why do I feel this way?

* * *

><p>I think of you every single second. You never go away.<p>

I try to push you away but it never works.

It's starting to affect my dancing and Cece is getting worried.

Please, Ty, love me back.

I pretend that you are here holding me in your arms

It's the only way I see clearly

* * *

><p>You have left for college. I don't know what to do without you.<p>

Whenever you call to check up on mum and me, I always cry when you hang up.

I get scared that you'll find out my secret and won't call again. I can't help it.

My life isn't complete without you.

* * *

><p>You visited Mum and I today at our house and I told you everything.<p>

You hate me now.

I hate myself.

I thought you'd understand and tell me it's alright, but you're avoiding me now.

You never talk to me or hug me or even dance with Cece and I like old times.

Why did I tell you?

I thought you would have loved me back?

I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>You're back at school again.<p>

So am I.

I see you walking around campus and when our eyes meet its like magic.

But then you turn your head and walk the other way.

Do you know it kills me inside when you do that?

* * *

><p>You have now resulted to not acknowledging I exist.<p>

I can't do this anymore.

I can't do anything.

I need you here. With me.

But I doubt that will happen.

* * *

><p>I hate you, Ty!<p>

I'll never talk to you ever again!

You brought home your girlfriend, Cece!

How could you do this to me?

Knowing how I feel about you and then going and dating my best (ex) friend!

I spent the remainder of that night sobbing into my pillow.

But you wouldn't know that because you were too busy sucking face with Cece.

* * *

><p>You and Cece came over today and you proposed.<p>

To the wrong girl.

I saw the look you gave me right after you put the ring on Cece's finger. A look of guilt.

I hate you so much!

Get out of my life!

Please just leave me alone.

You don't care about me, and I don't need you.

* * *

><p>I shut you out like always. But now I see your anger towards me.<p>

You say you hate me.

You say I'm sick.

You say I'm disgusting.

You never want to see me.

Well you'll never see me again then, I promise.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, I really am.<p>

Please forgive me.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :) please review and will have next chapter up soon !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Ty's POV

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter, I know before i said that it will be the last chapter, but have decided to write a last one just to clear things up.**

**Hope you like this chapter and please review :) **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

Ty's POV

I got a call from mum today.

She was distraught and I couldn't quite understand what she was saying to me.

I told her I would ring her back when she had calmed down.

I didn't.

* * *

><p>I can't get you out of my head. I can't get your crying out of my head when I told you I hated you.<p>

You asked me to forgive you. I couldn't.

* * *

><p>Mum rang again.<p>

She was crying. She said she really needs me to come home.

Please don't talk to me when I visit, Rocky.

I don't want you to.

I can't bear it.

I can't.

* * *

><p>You don't understand, Rocky<p>

You're beautiful.

You're caring.

You're smart.

You're lovely in all of the ways imaginable.

I love you.

I really do.

I hope you still do to.

* * *

><p>I thought if I shut you out that you'd move along.<p>

I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I never would.

I need you, Rocky.

You're the strongest person I know.

I'd never be able to live without you.

* * *

><p>After mum calls for the third time, I agree to come and visit.<p>

I broke off the wedding with Cece.

Because I have become madly in love with you.

I hope you will forgive me.

We could start dating and maybe find an apartment to rent together.

I can't wait to see you.

* * *

><p>You left me, Rocky.<p>

I hate you in all of the ways imaginable.

I hate myself more.

But I can't believe you did this, Rocky.

Why?

* * *

><p>Mum said it happened three days ago.<p>

Why didn't I come down?

I could've saved you.

I could've told you I love you and that I didn't hate you.

I can't now.

Mum said you weren't talking to anyone and it just happened.

I try not to cry. I try so hard.

* * *

><p>I need you, Rocky.<p>

I love you.


	3. Chapter 3 The End

**Hey :)Sorry it took me so long but here is the last chapter. It might not be that brilliant because I didn't really know how to end it. Hopefully this will clear things up. Hope you like it and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ty's POV<strong>

I entered my room and couldn't believe my eyes.

There sitting on the edge of my bed was you, Rocky.

You looked just as I remembered.

Beautiful dark brown hair and _Amazing_ dark brown eyes.

Why did I even think of rejecting you?

I started walking towards you.

Something was odd.

You started to become transparent.

And with every other step, even more.

Suddenly the whole world went black.

* * *

><p>It was too good to be true.<p>

I realized it was just a dream.

* * *

><p>I stood at the doorway of your bedroom and found mum sitting on your bed crying.<p>

This was where it had happened.

I contemplated on whether to enter or not.

Eventually I did.

I sat down with mum and tried to comfort her.

'Why', she would ask. 'Why would Raquel do something like this'.

If only she knew.

* * *

><p>When mum left the room I stood at the fire escape.<p>

So this is where you did it.

Why, Rocky?

Why did you do this to me?

If only you knew how I felt.

* * *

><p>I have a tough decision to make.<p>

* * *

><p>I made up my mind.<p>

I'm going to jump off the fire escape.

I'm ending it all just like you did Rocky.

Mum will be upset, but I'm doing it for you.

I'm sorry but I will see you soon.

And just remember,

I Love You.


End file.
